The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel
by The Ultimate penguin
Summary: When hell is all you know and your the only hope for survival is to go back in time and try to save the another world's fate from destruction well then you better hope that you don't fuck up. Now Ryū has to find his parents get them together save a bunch of people from dying and get stronger so he can save his own world from the army of 10,000 dragons.
1. Natsu Dragneel Vs The Dragon King

**The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel**

Chapter 1: Natsu Dragneel Vs The Dragon King

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"**_Dragons/monsters talking_**"

'**Dragons/monsters thinking**'

"**Attacks/technique**"

**I don't own Fairy Tail at all sadly but Fairy Tail is owned by every one that has rights to it**

* * *

In the year X813 Earthland has become a living hell. Humans are on the verge of extinction because of the Dragons. The Dragons came back in the on July 7th X793 but not for peace they came back to hunt not coexist but to play a giant cat and mouse game where the dragons are the cats and humanity is the mouse with no chance of wining the seven Dragon slayers tried to fight back but 7 vs 10,000 is not a even fight even if though they killed 4,000 of the dragons but the remming 6,000 drove the dragons slayers back.

But not with out a price the dragons killed two of the dragon slayers which ones you may ask Laxus Dreyar and Sting Eucliffe died at the hands of the dragons covering the others escape If you are wondering why Natsu wasn't fighting back he had ran out of magic power and was knocked out by Gajeel as he still wanted to fight when Natsu woke up he was beyond pissed at what they had told him what happened but let's get away from all the depressing shit for a bit and let's talk about the next generation of Fairy tail.

**Fairy Tails Next Genereation**

Hiruzen Dreyar (The oldest of the next generation the son of Laxus & Lisanna Dreyar 22 years old) Hiruzen is look exactly like his father only difference is he has short straight silver hair and blue eyes he wears a white long sleeved dress shirt his fathers coat for pants black dress pants and black dress shoes with a black belt with a sliver buckle he is in the fourth generation of dragon slayers and he is the new **Lighting Dragon Slayer**

Tai Redfox (The secound oldest of the next generation the oldest son of Gajeel & Levy Redfox 21 years old) Tai looks exactly like his father but with Levys blue shoulder length hair and her eyes and no studs on his face his ears are piercings though he wears a black Tunic with a gray cloth belt around his waste the cloth that covers his legs is tattered on the end the cloth goes to his knees he wears tan pants and black boots his pants are stuffed in his boots. Like Hiruzen is a fourth generation Dragon Slayer he is the new **Iron Dragon Slayer **his guild mark is on his right shoulder blade in purple.

Nova Dragneel (Natsu & Lucy Dragneel's Daughter 20 years old Natsus oldest) Nova Looks Exactly like her mother but she has her fathers pinky Hair color She wears Lucy time skip outfit except she has a smaller version of Natsu one sleeve jacket wear it only reaches to about the middle of her stomach. Like Hiruzen and Tai She is in the fourth generation of Dragon Slayer as the **Fire Dragon Slayer **she is also a **Celestial Spirit Wizard **with all of her mothers keysshe has a red guild on the back of her right hand. She acts like her father but is a lot smarter than him

Jake Redfox (Gajeel & Levy Redfoxs middle son 19 years old) Jake is mixture of his father and mother he has his fathers black long hair but has his mothers hazel eyes he wears a white sleeveless t-shirt with and a black leather jacket and dark blue pants with black boots his pants are stuffed in is boots. He is not a dragon slayer like his older brother he is a **Wind Wizard** which surprised his parents but they didn't care his guild mark is on his left shoulder in red.

Ur and Jason Fullbuster (Gray & Juvia Fullbusters twins 19 Years old Ur is older by a minute) Ur looks exactly like her mother just with her fathers navy blue hair she has hair short like when Juvia first joined the guild. She wears a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Ur fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She is a **Ice Mage** like her Father. Her guild mark is on the left side of her stomach in dark blue. she also has her fathers striping habits

Jason Looks exactly like his father except for his hair he has his mothers blue straight hair which he keeps shoulder length and her blue eyes. Jason a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Jason wears a high-collared tunic just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with light purple edges. For pants he wears black pants with white strips going down both sides with black shoes. Jason is a **Water Mage** like his Mother. His guild mark is on his right pectoral Jason and Nova are dating if that's possible in the apocalypse

Oracle Justine (Freed & Mirajanes Justines Daughter 18 years old) Oracle Looks like her exactly like her mother just with her fathers light green hair She wears a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. She has her mothers tonboy personality. She use **Darkness Magic**. Her guild mark is on her right thigh in white. Has a crush on Ryū.

Ryū Dragneel (Natsu & Erza Dragneel's Son 17 years old Natsu youngest) Ryū Looks exactly like his father but he has his mothers red hair but its spiky like his fathers he wears a sleeves version of his fathers jacket with his fathers scarf around his neck he has on a black cloth with gold trimmings with around his waist held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle he has on white pants stuffed in to black knee high boots. He carries a sword on his back (it looks likes Future Trunks sword from Dbz). Like his big sister he is a fourth generation Dragon slayer but unlike Nova he is not just a **Fire Dragon Slayer** no he is the **Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer** he got his fathers **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode** for base **Dragon Slayer** abilities. His guild mark on his right shoulder in red. He has a crush on Oracle He and Edward are rivals his exceed is Lucky

Edward Cobra (Cobra & Kinana's Son 17 years old) Edward looks like his father but with his mothers straight purple hair Edward wears a elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Edward's elbows. Below it, Edward wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes. He is in the the fourth generation of dragon slayer as the new **Poison Dragon Slayer**. But he did not get his fathers ability to hear every thing. His guild mark is on his right shoulder blade in maroon He and Ryū are rivals he has a crush on Lucy.

Lucy Redfox (Gajeel & Levy Redfoxs youngest and only daughter 16 years old) Lucy looks exactly like her mother she has her blue with a slight purple hue, normally tied up with a red bandana around her head. She wears a dark red dress that leaves her abdomen exposed and is linked by dark blue straps and yellow bands on the sleeves. Like her brother Tai she is a fourth generation Dragon Slayer but she is like Ryū she is not just a **Iron Dragon Slayer** like her big brother no she is the **Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer** she got her fathers **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode **for base **Dragon Slayer** abilities Her guild mark is on her neck in black

May Conbolt (Romeo & Wendy Conbolts only daughter 12 years old) May looks exactly like her mother but with her fathers dark purple hair May wears a purple long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings with brown shoes. She is the youngest of the fourth generation of dragon slayers she is also in Ryū and Lucy's boat she is not just a **Sky Dragon Slayer** she is the **Poison Sky Dragon Slayer **She got it from her mothers **Poison Sky Dragon Mode** during one of the battles with the dragons Wendy ate Cobras poison and gained the duel element mode. Mays guild mark is on her left shoulder in sky blue

Lucky and Mari (Happy and Carla's twins exceeds Lucky is older by a minute 6 years old) Lucky is a blue exceed with white paws, ears, and the end of his tail he wears a black vest on his back is his fairy tail mark in green and is Ryū's exceed.

Mari is white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes,. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Mari wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Mari's usual top consists of a green and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Her guild mark is on her back in blue She is Mays exceed.

**Now back to the depressing shit**

If your wondering why Levy and Gajeel named there daughter after Lucy it was because Lucy saved Levy Gajeel and Natsu from being killed by a dragon when Natsu saw Lucy die in front of him he went ape shit on the dragon his anger no his rage let him activate dragon force and literally rip the dragons head off so in honor of Lucy levy said if she had a daughter she would name her Lucy

For the reason Natsu and Erza getting together is that they both realized there feeling for each other after Lucy and Jellal's death Jellal died at the hands of a humanoid dragon who impaled him Cobra killed the humanoid dragon Cobra joined Fairy Tail after that but was killed 3 years later protecting Kinana and his new born Edward from dragons.

Soon the dragons had killed all but the 10% of the population that 10% was every one that could use magic the grand magic world was a pawn them but instead of Zeref ruling it the Dragons were in the year X813 Fairy Tail is the only guild left standing they had devised a plan to save the world from destruction.

The plan was to send the 7th generation of fairy tail to random points in the year X791 after July 7th to stop the dragons from destroying the world. All but two of 7th generation had been sent to the past what two Ryū Dragneel and May Conbolt.

How are they being sent back you may ask well threw the power of Ultear Milkovichs **Arc Of Time** she use the spell **Time reversal** and will send them back and thus is where are story begins

_THE RUINS OF CROCUS JULY 7TH X813 2:00 AM_

"RUN!" Natsu screamed as he Erza, Ryū, Lucky, Happy, Wendy, Romeo, May, Mira, Carla, Meredy, and Ultear the last of Fairy Tail ran away from the the dragons he and Ryū were eating as much of the fire attacks they could. Wendy look's like her edolas version

"How the hell did they find us!?" Erza asked as she continue to run

"I don't know they probably sniffed us out mom!" Ryū answered his mothers question as he jumped up with his father to eat another incoming attack

" How much further!?" May asked in her fathers arms

"Its right up here!" Ultear said as she saw the ruins of the castle of Crocus. Then Natsu and Wendy both smelt a familiar sent coming one they knew all to well the sent of the black dragon. When they made it the all entered the ruins of the castle the group went into it all but Natsu he stayed at the door.

"DAD COME!" Ryū yelled for his father

"I'm staying!" Natsu told his son as he looked at the army of dragons coming for them

"BUT DAD!" Ryū said to his

"GO PROTECT YOUR MOTHER I'LL STALL THE DRAGONS!" Natsu yelled at his son to leave

"Fine but you better be alive when I get back!" Ryū said as a tear went down the right side of his face.

"Hehe don't worry I'll kill them all!" Natsu said as he put his thumb up and looked back at his son with a grin.

"Yay I know you will." Ryū said as he started to walked in the castle

"Tell your mother and sister I love them." Natsu said as he started to walk towards the dragons

"I will."

"Love you Ryū."

"Love you too dad kill'em all."

"I WILL." Natsu Yelled as ran towards the army of dragons Ryū ran in the castle after the group. "LET'S GO YOU OVER GROWN LIZARDS **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GOD MODE**." Natsu yelled as he turned on the most powerful form of his magic as the lightning of the lightning dragon the orange flames of the fire dragon and the black flames of the flame god swarmed around Natsu as he launched him self at the army of dragons

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GODS SCYTHE**!" Natsu yelled his attacks name and summoned a orange and black scythe of flames with lightning surrounding the weapon Natsu then cleaved a dragon in half with said scythe.

"I'M NOT DONE YET **LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON GODS STEEL FIST**!" Natsu yelled as he punched a dragon on top of head that was behind the one he cut in half. Natsu then ran up the dragon he punched in the face as the dragon went towards the ground bellow him he jumped of its back. Three dragons were coming at him

"BRING IT ON **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GODS BRILLIANT FLAME**!" Natsu yelled at the three dragons coming at him as he threw the ball orange black flame with lighting surrounding it at the the dragons burning them to death. Natsu turned around and saw about ten or so more dragons coming for him

"YOU WANT SOME TO **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GODS SUPPER**!" Natsu yelled as he clap his hands together to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black and orange flames with lighting surrounding the dragons to trap them in spherically-shaped black and orange flames with lightning, reducing the dragons to ashes. Natsu turned around in the air just in time to see a giant black leather wing hit him and send him to the ground bellow.

"So you finally decided to show yourself DRAGON KING!" Natsu yelled at Ancologia as he watched the black dragon descended to the ground Natsu then entered dragon force as Ancologia land

**"_Yes I have son of Igneel I have deemed you worthy enough for you to be killed by my hands it was a wise decision to enter_** Dragon Force**_ with your try element mode you'll make for some sport now!_**" Ancologia bellowed as all the other dragons backed off and bowed to there king

"Hehe I guess I should feel honored that the great black dragon of the apocalypse is talking to me LET'S GO". Natsu said as he exclaimed the last part and got up an ran at Ancologia

"**_YES COME DRAGNEEL!_**" Ancologia as charged at Natsu

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR LUCY AND EVERY ONE YOU'VE KILLED **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GODS STEEL FIST**!" Natsu yelled as he punched Ancologia's right fist with his left fist

"**_RARRH_**!" Ancologia roared as his right fist coiled with Natsu's left fist creating a shock wave nocking all of the dragons over or sending them flying Natsu won the struggle pushing Ancologia on his ass

**'IMPOSSIBLE HE PUSHED ME BACK**!' Ancologia thought as he watched Natsu run up his right arm charging his next attack.

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GODS BRILLIANT FLAME**!" Natsu yelled as he got to Ancologias shoulder and Blasted his face with a ball of orange and black flames and yellow lighting Natsu jumped back off Ancologias shoulder after he blasted His face Ancologia caught Natsu with his Left hand.

"**_LITTLE BRAT_**!" Ancologia bellowed as he squeezed Natsu

"F-FUCK!" Natsu Yelled in pain as Ancologia squeezed him the dragon king then threw Natsu hard to his left.

"O-Ow that hurt." Natsu said as coughed up blood Natsu was getting up When He noticed 5 black balls circling him

"**_BLACK DRAGONS EXPLODING BOMB PRAID_****_E_**!" The dragon king bellowed as he explode the bombs of pure black energy no flames nothing Natsu could eat to refuel

"Shit!" Natsu said to himself right before the bombs explode

_With the Others inside the castle_

"Ryū where's your father?" Erza asked her son he looked to left at the floor Erza eyes went wide as she relized those explosions were from her dragon.

"He's fighting the dragons." Ryū said as he looked his mother

"If he's fighting the dragons then we have to go help!" Erza exclaimed as she started to walk towards the entrance they came in Ryū put up his left arm to stop her she looked at her son with a questionable gaze while Ryū shock his head side to side

"Mom I won't let you threw I can't lose you too." Ryū said as he looked at his mother

"We half to help him he'll die if we don't!" Erza exclaimed not wanting to lose her dragon too.

"We can't help him he's fighting Ancologia." Wendy said Erza looked at the Sky maiden with a look of desperation and fear.

"Wendy you half to go help him your the only one that can." Erza begged as she walked towards Wendy.

"I won't leave you or my family." Wendy said adimently

"Why won't you go help Natsu he's your family to right? You have to help him beat Ancologia." Erza asked with desperation in her voice

"Natsu told me to protect you and the rest of us while he slows down the dragons so we can send May Ryū Lucky and Mira into the past." Wendy said as she watch tears form in the corner of Erza eyes as she started to son

"Is Uncle Natsu gonna ok Ryū?" Lucky asked from Ryūs shoulder"

"Yea he's gonna be ok." Ryū said as he looked at the floor.

"Where's Dad?" Lucky asked Ryūs head shot up no wing what his uncle was doing he looked towards the entrance

"He went to go help my dad." Ryū said with a smile knowing that his dad would have some back up

_Back with Natsu out side_

"**_HAHA I KILLED HIM!_**" Ancologia laughed as he stood fully up and roared to the sky

"DOWN HERE UGLY!" Ancologia heard natsu voice he looked down but only for his head to shoot right back up

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GODS SWORD HORN**!" Natsu said as he shot up in the air head butting the bottom of the dragon kings jaw sending hi on his back on the ground

"**_HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE_**!" The dragon king snarled looking up at the Dragon Slayer with wings

"It's all thanks to my little buddy here!" Natsu said pointing his right thumb to next to his head.

"AYE SIR!" Happy exclaimed popping his head out form behind Natsu's head on the right side where Natsu was pointing

"**_A CAT_**!?" Ancologia said in disbelief as his jaw dropped.

"YEAH A CAT STOP YOUR ATTACK!" Natsu said taunting the dragon king the dragon king only growled in response

"Natsu you so ow me fish after this!" Happy told his best friend

"Yeah I'll get you all the fish you want after we kill this over grown lizard!" Natsu said lighting his fist on fire with lightning around them

"Aye!" Happy said getting ready to charge Ancologia as the dragon king started to get up

"Let's not give this over grown lizard a chance to BREATH!" Natsu said yelling the last word as he and his best buddy charged at the dragon king.

"AYE SIR!" Happy said as he and Natsu charged at Ancologia.

"LITTLE INSECTS!" Ancologia snarled as he swiped at Natsu and Happy with his left arm they moved out the way and circle around the dragons arm coming up to the black dragons face

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GODS STEEL FIST**!" Natsu said as he punched the left side of Ancologia's face then flying back they circled around to the left side of his face

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GODS BELLOW**!" Natsu said as he hit Ancologia at point blank rang with the bellow of black and orangr flames and yellow lightning. Ancologia lost his vision in his right eye.

'**I CANT BELIVE IM LOSING TO MY LITTLE BORTHER**!" Ancologia thought as he fell on his left side hitting the ground hard

"IM NOT LETTING YOU OFF THAT EASILY **REVISED DRAGON GOD SLAYER SECRET ART CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING HEAVENLY THUNDER BLADE**!" Natsu yelled as he engulfed his right hand with the power of the Lightning Flame Dragon and his left hand in the power of the Lightning Flame Dragon God and swinging his arms around Natsu extends the elements in length, creating a vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damaged the Ancologia and pushing the dragon further into the ground with great force. Kicking up a lot of dust

"Did we get him?" Happy asked the heavily breathing Natsu.

"I...don't...know." Natsu said in between pants.

"**_DIE_**!" Ancologia shouted as he exploded from the dust cloud and swiping Natsu and Happy to the surface below natsu grab the unconscious happy and brought him to his chest Natsu hit the ground hard coughing up more blood.

"Happy you ok?" Natsu asked his furry friend in his arms.

"Aye" Happy answered

"Good I need your help for this last attack I can't do it alone."

"Aye sir!" Happy said as Natsu and him got up. Natsu noticed two things about Ancologia He was Breathing heavily and he war badly damaged.

'**Your just like mother little brother always defying father but I am proud of you let's see if you can trump this one**.' Ancologia thought as he charged his roar

"You ready happy?" Natsu asked as he watched Ancologia charge his roar.

"Aye sir!" Happy said answering Natsu question and getting behind Natsu.

"Good!" Natsu said as he crouched and started to charge his final attack.

"LETS GO **REVISED DRAGON GOD SLAYER SECRET ART HIDDEN FIRE FORM CRIMSON LOTUS HEAVENLY THUNDER PHOENIX LIGHTNING RYUJIN BLADE**!" Natsu yelled as he was covered in the flames of the fire dragon the lightning dragon and the flames of the flame god and charged at Ancologia's roar.

"**_BLACK DRAGONS ROAR_**!" Ancologia yelled as he released his roar at Natsu covered in lightning and fire in the form of Igneel's head the two mighty attacks coiled.

"**JUST GIVE UP YOU CANT BEAT ME**!" Ancologia bellowed to his little brother.

"GIVE UP? NO YOU GIVE UP ON MAKING ME GIVE UP!" Natsu yelled as his attack started to gain some ground. "HAPPY **MAX SPEED**!" Natsu order

"AYE SIR **MAX SPEED**!" Happy yelled as he unleashed his full power

With Natsu's power and Happy's speed the duo literally rip threw Ancologia's roar and went threw his mouth bursting out the back of his neck cover in the dragon kings blood. Happy went to the left as he let go of natsu and Natsu went right landing in front of the last person he ever want to see right now. Natsu looked up to see Zeref standing right in front of him clapping

"You did well my son killing your brother for me." Zeref said as he finished clapping

"W-What d-did you just say?" Natsu said weakly in disbelief not wanting to believe what Zeref said.

"You heard me right your you are my son and Ancologia is your brother." Zeref said as he look at his son who was lying on the ground looking up at him with bug eyes.

"I-I'm y-your s-son and A-Ancologia is my b-brother?" Natsu asked in disbelief as he looked at Zeref

"Yes you are and you have will rule world by my side now that you become the new dragon king."

"I'm the...new...Dragon king?" Natsu asked

"Yes you are now will you help me control the grand magic world." Zeref asked his son

"Never I would never help you." Natsu said as he tried to get up.

"I see that your mothers defiance runs deep with in you maybe one of my grandchildren would be willing to help me." Zeref said to himself as he took his gaze away from Natsu to look at the castle he started to walk towards at but Natsu grab his left leg.

"Stay away from them or i'm gonna kill you!" Natsu said with a glare.

'_Why the hell haven't they done the spell yet_!' Natsu thought

"Scary but your all out of power you couldn't kill me if you even tried right now." Zeref said as he kicked Natsu in the face Natsu let go of Zeref's leg after that a bright wite light shot up from the castle into the orange sky.

"Finally!" Natsu said as he watched his fathers face be in complete and utter confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Zeref looked at his son with rage as his eyes went from black to red.

"The kids were sent some wear were you can't follow far away from you." Natsu said with a smirk as Zeref picked Natsu up by his collar.

"Where?" Zeref asked with a glare

"The past." Natsu said with another smirk

"Raggh your lucky your my son or i would kill you right here and now." Zeref said as he threw Natsu to the side.

_THE RUINS OF CROCUS JULY 7TH X791 2:00 AM_

Following the titanic for Crocus from Future Rouge and the seven dragons Natsu was lying on his back looking at the stars at the ruins of the eclipse gate when Lucy Heartfillia went up to him.

"You ok Natsu?" Lucy asked with worry as she looked down at him.

"Yea Luce just a little tired is all." Natsu said as he shifted his gaze to Lucy

"Good I was hoping my partner was all right." Lucy said with a giggle and Natsu chuckled Natsu then looked back at the sky and saw a white light coming directly for them

"Lucy move!" Natsu said as he got up a tackled Lucy to move her out of the way of the light. The light made a small crater with two people in it a small girl with dark purple hair and a teen with scarlet red spiky hair and a sword and two exceed with there backs turned to the couple.

"She did say it would drain but I didn't think it would be this bad." The red head teen said weakly as he fell back wards

"Aye." The little girl and the 2 exceeds said in unison as they fell back wards too. Natsu and lucy went over to the red head first

"Natsu this kids looks like you!" Lucy exclaimed as she and natsu looked at the red heads face

"And the girl looks like Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed

"N-Nova...when did you die your hair..." Was all the red head teen said before falling asleeping.

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

A Chibi Natsu and Lucy stood in front of the request board.

Natsu (Curious): So Luce do you have any idea why that red head kid called you Nova?

Lucy (Curious): Better question is why did he look like you and why the girl look like Wendy?

Natsu (Thinking): Maybe there clones.

Lucy (Annoyed): Idiot why the hell would they be clones?

Natsu (Curious): Well what else would they be?

Lucy (Annoyed): I don't know.

Natsu and Lucy: Next time on **The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel **The Kids From The Future.

Natsu (Thinking) Maybe there from the future hmm?

* * *

**ANNNDDDD DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER I HAD A REALY FUN TIME WRITING THIS SO PLEASE REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW SO TUNE IN TILL NEXT TIME ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT HAVE FUN ;)**


	2. The Kids From The Future

**The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel**

Chapter 2: The Kids From The Future

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"**_Dragons/monsters talking_**"

'**Dragons/monsters thinking**'

"**Attacks/technique**"

**I don't own Fairy Tail at all sadly but Fairy Tail is owned by every one that has rights to it**

* * *

_Fairy Tail Infirmary __July 9th X791 10:00 am_

"Have the they woke up yet Wendy?" Ryū heard a familiar voice ask as he started to wake up the voice sound like his sisters

"No they haven't but hey should be walking up some time today." Ryū heard a little girl say

"I still think it's weird that they look like us Wendy." Ryū heard a guy say it sounded like his voice but just a little different

"Yay I think so to but I'm curious about who they are." Ryū heard the little girl say he then heard the door open and heard two people walk in.

"Are they up yet?" Ryū heard a female voice ask that he recognized it was his mothers

"No but they should be waking up in a little bit." Ryū heard the little girl answer his mothers question.

"I guess we just have to wait." Ryū heard a male voice say and that's when he started to get up

"Hey guys he waking up." Ryū heard the voice that sounded like his say. When Ryū was sitting up straight up with a little slouch the 17 year old shock his head to get his bearings once he stop shanking his head he look to his left and yawned and saw Wendy Natsu Gray Lucy and Erza looking at him.

"Um are you feeling ok?" Wendy asked timidly

"Yes I'm feeling ok thank you." Ryū thanked Wendy

"Now tell us who you the little girl and the two exceeds are." Erza demanded while opting a sword in Ryūs face Ryū put his hands up while every on sweat drop at Erza antics

"Um Ok I'll tell you but take the sword out of my face mom?" Ryū said as pushed the sword out of his face and watched Erza eyes go wide

"EHHHH!" Every one else in the room said

"W-W-What d-did y-you j-just c-call me." Erza stuttered out coming to realization of why he looks like Natsu with her hair color.

"I called you mom." Ryū said he didn't see the big deal but then he realized it "Shit." He said as Erza fainted a fell on top of Gray who was standing be hind her.

"Um kid you have some explaining to do." Natsu said from the chair he was sitting in back wards ignoring Grays cry for help

"Yea I'll tell you guys every thing once May wakes up." Ryū said looking at May and the two exceeds in the other bed across from his

"Well can we at least know your name?" Lucy asked

"Ok sure my name is Ryū Dragneel." Ryū said telling the others his name

"So what are you a clone of me oh please be that." Natsu said with stars in his eyes

"No sorry I'm not a clone I'm your son dad." Ryū said with a laugh

"Cool so that's why you look like me." Natsu said nonchalantly while every one else stared at him disbelief Erza and Gray had got up and also stared at him in disbelief.

"How the hell can you say that so casually." Erza Gray And Lucy yelled at Natsu in unison

"Well I believe him that's why he smells like me and Erza." Natsu said defending him self

"Is it true Wendy?" Erza asked wanting conformation

"Yes he does smell like you and Natsu ." Wendy said answering Erza

"If you are really mine and Natsu son then show us your magic." Erza demanded she wasn't convinced yet that Ryū was her son.

"Ok mom." Ryū said as he lit his hand on fire cloaked in yellow lightning.

"Why is there lightning in your fire?" Lucy asked

"I'm the **Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer** that's why I got dad's **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode** for my base dragon slayer abilities." Ryū said explaining his power "So do you believe that I'm your son now mom?" Ryū asked with a toothy grin that matched his fathers that's when they all saw it that Ryū was Natsu son who else could pull of that grin but Natsu.

"Yes I believe you but how did you get here since me and Natsu have never done anything and your what 16 18 years old." Erza said secretly wanting to do stuff with pink hair dragon slayer she had developed feelings for the idiot some time ago.

"Well I'm from your future and I'm 17 years old you were close mom." Ryū said as he smiled at his mother

"Can you tell us about the future?" Lucy asked trying to hide her jealousy for Erza at the moment.

"Like I said I want to wait for May to get up." Ryū said point at May again then his stomach grumbled. "In the mean time can one of you get me some strawberry chess cake I'm starving?" He asked

"You defiantly are her son I'll get you it kid." Gray said with a chuckle and left to get some food for Ryū

"Thank you oh before I forget how long was I out for?" Ryū thank gray and asked looking at Wendy.

"You were out for 2 days." Wendy told Ryū

"That's why I'm so hungry." Ryū said to him self

"Um I have a question Ryū?" Wendy asked

"Yea what is it Aunt Wendy?" Ryū asked

"Is May my daughter?" Wendy asked

"Yep she is would you like to guess her father or would you like me to tell you?" Ryū asked

"I would like you tell me her father." Wendy said

"Ok her fathers name is Romeo Conbolt." Ryū said and watched Wendy's face go really red it redder than his and his mothers hair. Little Wendy has had a crush on Romeo ever since they got back from Tenro island

"Oooow Wendy why didn't you tell us you had a crush on Romeo we could have set you guys up on a date and got you all dressed up." Lucy said to Wendy with stars in her eyes

"Yea Wendy why did you tell us? we could have set you up on a date with Romeo." Erza asked

"Um I hate to interrupt your guys match making session but can I have my cloths back?" Ryū asked saving Wendy from Lucy and his mother. The door to the infirmary open and Mirajane Gray Happy Carla walked in well flew in for the last two Mira was carrying a whole strawberry chess cake. As soon as Ryū spotted the cake he started to drool along with Erza Wendy walked back in with his cloths she left the moment Mira Gray Happy and Carla.

"Hehe you really are her son." Mirajane giggled said as she watched Ryū and Erza eye the cake as she put it down on the night stand next to Ryū's bed

"Cake." Ryū and Erza said reaching out for the cake

"Told you." Gray chuckled as he watched Ryū and Erza.

"Here are your cloths Ryū." Wendy said holding his cloths and his sword on her back

"Huh what oh thank you Aunt Wendy." Ryū said taking his cloths as he snapped back to reality and put the sword on the bed behind him

"Aunt Wendy?" Mirajane questioned

"Oh that's what I call her in the future so I'm just gonna call her that now." Ryū said as he put on his pants

"I guess it just got grow on us." Mirajane said as Ryū put on his waist coat.

"It does trust me." Ryū said putting on his sleeveless jacket

"Is that my scarf?" Natsu asked as he watched Ryū wrap his scarf around his neck

"Yea my big sister gave it to me it was hers until she gave it to me a little while ago." Ryū said putting his boots on and looking at his cake "Who the hell took a piece of my cake!" Ryū yelled as there was a slice of his cake missing then they heard some one swallow they all turn to Erza who had a small piece of cake on the right side of her face.

"Sorry it looked so good I couldn't help my self." Erza said as she looked at the floor in shame every one sweat dropped in the room at her

"Mom you could have just asked and I would have gave I know how much you love your cake" Ryū said as he ate a piece of his cake

"Hey the other Wendy is waking up." Happy said as he watched May get up and looked around and saw every one looking at her

"Morning sleepy head." Ryū said as he was the first one to speak

"Morning." She replied with a yawn and scratched the back of her head Then the two exceeds started to get up.

"Well since every one is up I can tell you guys why were here so shut and listen." Ryū said as he finished the last slice of Strawberry Chess cake.

"Ok how far in the future do you guys come from?" Lucy asked

"We come from The year X813 22 years from now." Ryū said answering Lucy's question.

"Why did you guys go back in time?" Mira asked

"We went back because X813 is a living hell." Ryū said which made All the girls but Erza gasp but she did have wide eyes like Natsu Gray and happy

"In the year X813 Earthland has become a living hell. Humans are on the verge of extinction because of the Dragons. The Dragons came back in the on July 7th X793 but not for peace they came back to hunt not coexist but to play a giant cat and mouse game where the dragons are the cats and humanity is the mouse with no chance of wining the seven Dragon slayers tried to fight back but 7 vs 10,000 is not a even fight even if though they killed 4,000 of the dragons but the remming 6,000 drove the dragons slayers back. But not with out a price the dragons killed two of the dragon slayers which ones you may ask Laxus Dreyar and Sting Eucliffe died at the hands of the dragons covering the others escape If you are wondering why Dad wasn't fighting back he had ran out of magic power and was knocked out by Gajeel as he still wanted to fight when Dad woke up he was beyond pissed at what they had told him what happened. Soon The Dragons had killed all but Soon the dragons had killed all but the 10% of the population that 10% was every one that could use magic the grand magic world was a pawn them but instead of Zeref ruling it the Dragons were in the year X813 Fairy Tail is the only guild left standing they had devised a plan to save the world from destruction.

The plan was to send the 7th generation of fairy tail to random points in the year X791 after July 7th to stop the dragons from destroying the world. All but two of 7th generation had been sent to the past what two Me and May and are exceeds.

How are they being sent back you may ask well threw the power of Ultear Milkovichs **Arc Of Time** she use the spell **Time reversal** and sent us Back." Ryū said as he finished his explanation of why they were sent. Every one in the room had a look of surprise and fear in there eyes.

"How is the 10% of humanity surviving?" Erza asked

"The 10% of humanity lives under ground cities there are only five remaining but they will eventually be sniffed out by the dragons." Ryū said looking at the ground "But I don't think that is the case now."

"Why not?" Makarov asked as he walked in the room

"Master when did you Get here?" Mira asked

"I got here as soon as he started to explain so I heard every thing the boy said." Makarov told his brats

"So I don't have to explain everything again?" Ryū asked the tiny old man

"You don't my boy but I would like to know your name the little girls name and the two exceeds name?" Makarov asked the boy with a genuine smile

"Ok gramps my Names Ryū Dragneel." Ryū said with a toothy grin

"I'm May Conbolt." May told Makarov her name

"I'm Lucky." Lucky said as he flew to Ryū shoulder

"I'm Mari." Mari said from Mays head.

"I see Thank you for telling me your names." Makarov thanked Them

"No problem Gramps." Ray said with a toothy grin

"I ask again why do you think that the dragons won't attack you any more?" Makarov asked Ryū

"Because I think dad killed the Dragon King Ancologia and became the new dragon king." Ryū told Makarov

"I killed Ancologia and became the Dragon King?" Natsu asked

"Well I don't know if that's what happen but I hope that was the case because right before we left our time I saw Ancologia on his back and you behind him cover in blood I hope it was his but I don't know and there was some one standing in front of you but I could make him out all I saw was that he had black hair and some white thing on that was the last thing I saw before we were shot into the past. By the way what year is it?" Ryū asked after he told them what he saw.

"Its July 9th X791." Makarov told him

"And You guys got here on July 7th two days ago." Lucy told them.

"Thank you." Ryū said

"I have a question about Fairy how many new members do we have from your generation?" Makarov asked

"There are only 10 new menders counting me May Lucky and Mari of the 7th generation of Fairy Tail the oldest is Hiruzen Dreyar He is 22 years old his parents are Laxus Dreyar and Lisanna Strauss he is spouses to be born this year he is the new **Light Dragon Slayer **he is a fourth generation Dragon Slayer He looks exactly like his father from what I've been told except he has short shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes

The Second Oldest is Tai Redfox he is 21 years old his parents are Gajeel Redfox And Levy Redfox oldest son he is also a fourth generation Dragon Slayer as the new **Iron Dragon Slayer** He looks exactly like his father but with no studs in his face but his ears are priced and has Levy's blue hair

The third oldest is my big sister Nova Dragneel she is 20 year's old her parents are Dad and Lucy Dragneel. She is a fourth generation Dragon Slayer as the new **Fire Dragon Slayer** she is also a **Celestial Spirit Wizard** with all your keys Lucy. Nova looks exactly like you Lucy but with dads pink hair color.

Next is Jake Redfox he is 19 years old and the middle son of Gajeel and Levy he is not a Dragon slayer but a **Wind Wizard** at first his parents were surprised but they didn't care Jake is a mix of Levy and Gajeel he has his fathers long spiky black hair and but has Levy's eyes

Next is Ur and Jason Fullbuster there your twins Gray with Juvia Ur-."

"Did some say Me and my beloved Gray where having twins!" Juvia cut Ryū off as she bursted in to the room and clung to Gray Ryū stared at Juvia for a minute and blinked

"What's wrong Ryū?" Wendy asked.

"That's Juvia." Ryū said pointing at Juvia who at the moment Gray was trying to pry of himself.

"Yea why what's wrong?" Lucy asked

"I guess I'm not use to seeing her with both her arms." Ryū said

"What do you mean?" Erza asked

"Well Juvia is missing her left arm." Every looked at Ryū with wide eyes.

"What did you guys think that you all come out of it unscathed no every one has nasty scars or is missing limbs what did you guys not see my torso." Ryū said as he un zipped his jacket and showed every one his torso it was liter with scars big and little ones

"I figure it would be like that." Makarov said as Ryū zipped up his jacket

"Ryū please continue we're you left off?" Erza asked

"Yes please continue I want to here about mine and my beloved Grays twins?" Juvia asked

"Like I was saying Ur and Jason are Gray and Juvias twins Ur is older by a minute there both 19 years old Ur look exactly like Juvia just with Grays hair color which she keeps her hair shoulder length she is a **Ice Mage** she got your stripping habits Gray.

Jason Looks exactly like Gray just with Juvias straight blue hair and eyes he is a **Water** **Wizard** he and My sister are dating if that's even possible in the apocalypse but hey they love each other." Ryū said as he noticed his dad and gray about to fight each other but his mother shut them up they still glared at each other

"Next is Oracle Justine she is Freed and your daughter Mira." Ryū said as he watched Mira's face turn red

"Oracle looks just like you Mira except for the green hair she is the complete opposite from you she is a tonboy and a goth." Ryū said but Mira cut him

"Oh I use to be like that but I stopped when we thought Lisanna died." Mira said

"Oh no wonder but she doesn't use **Satan Soul** or any sort of **Take Over** or Freed's **Dark Écriture** she just use **Darkness Magic **and I kinda of have a crush on her." Ryū said scratching the back of his head

"So when my daughter gets here I have some matchmaking to do." Mira said with a smirk while Ryū laugh nervously.

"Next is me which you guy already know what look like some of you haven't seen my magic I'm a fourth generation dragon slayer like my sister but I'm not just a fire dragon I'm a **Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer** I got dad's **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode** For my base dragon slayer abilities

After me is Edward Cobra he is the son of **The Poison Dragon Slayer** Cobra and Kinana he look like his father but has his mothers straight purple hair he is also a fourth generation dragon slayer as the new **Poison Dragon Slayer** he but he didn't get his fathers ability to hear every thing he also is my best friend though I would never tell him that because we are rivals he also has a crush on Gajeels and Levy's daughter." Ryū said

"I thought I was your best friend." Lucky pouted

"You are little buddy Ed's my second best friend don't worry you will always be my first best friend." Ryū said scratching Lucky between his ears and purred.

"You know Erza that look like Natsu and happy." Mirajane whispers to her best friend/rival

"Yea I know." Erza said with a smile

"The next member is Lucy Redfox Gajeel and Levys youngest and only daughter she is 16 years old and look's exactly like Levy just with her fathers personality she is also a fourth generation dragon slayer but not as the **Iron Dragon Slayer** she is like me she is the **Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer** she got Gajeels **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode** for her base Dragon Slayer abilities Levy named her in honor of you Lucy." Ryū said

"Why did Levy name her daughter in honor of me?" Lucy asked afraid of the answer

"Because you died protecting Her Gajeel and dad from a humanoid dragon when dad saw Lucy die in front of him he went ape shit on the dragon his rage let him activate **Dragon Force** and literally rip the dragons head off so in honor of Lucy Levy said if she had a daughter she would name her Lucy." Ryū told Lucy of her death

"Did Cobra join Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked

"He did but he died around the same time as Lucy death how he joined was after Jellal death Jellal died at the hands of a humanoid dragon who impaled him Cobra killed the humanoid dragon Cobra then joined Fairy Tail after that but was killed 3 years later protecting Kinana and his new born Edward from dragons. That is also how I was born my mom and dad got together because they couldn't live with out one another and were tired of the loneliness so they fell in love got married and then I was born." Ryū said answering his fathers question and telling him of how he was born

"Is there any more after Lucy Redfox?" Wendy asked

"Yep May would you like to introduce your self or would like me to?" Ryū asked the 12 year old

"No I can do it." May said answering Ryū's question

"Hi my name is May Conbolt I'm 12 years old my mom is sitting right there." May said pointing at Wendy. "And my dad's name is Romeo Conbolt I'm a fourth generation dragon slayer I'm also like Ryū and Lucy R. I'm a duel element Dragon Slayer I'm the Poison Sky Dragon Slayer From Mom's Poison Sky Dragon mode she got it in a battle with the dragons when she ate poison." May introduced her self to the group most of them with a raise eyebrow at the Poison Sky Dragon Magic

"Can we see the Poison Sky Dragon Slayer Magic?" Natsu asked with stars in his eyes

"I'm curious to see it to?" Wendy asked

"Sure." May said as she held out her hand and let the air of the sky dragon circle it while poison came off of her hand

"Is there any more after Ms. May here?" Makarov asked

"Yep Just Lucky and Mari those are the last two." Ryū said

"Aye I'm Lucky and this my sister Mari are parents are Happy and Carla " When Lucky said that Happy fainted and Carla's fur went Red.

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

A chibi Erza and Mira stood in front of the request board

Erza(Serious): I can't believe our future is so bad.

Mira(Surprised): I know I still can't believe we still have kids in the apocalypse.

Erza(Surprised): The biggest shocker is me and Natsu _'Not that I mind'_

Mira(Sly): You don't seem so bothered by it.

Erza(Flusterd): I um well uh.

Erza&Mira: Next time on **The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel** Ryū vs Natsu And Erza  


Mira: Remeber the future is not set in stone you can always change it!

* * *

AND DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT ALL SO THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF DEMON DRAGO. HUNGERS SCARLET FLAME IS OUT SO GO CHECK THAT OUT SO REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW LATER ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT TILL NEXT TIME! :P


	3. Ryū vs Natsu and Erza

**The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel**

Chapter 3: Ryū vs Natsu And Erza

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"**_Dragons/monsters talking_**"

'**Dragons/monsters thinking**'

"**Attacks/technique**"

**I don't own Fairy Tail at all sadly but Fairy Tail is owned by every one that has rights to it**

* * *

_Fairy Tail Infirmary __July 9th X791 11:00 am_

It had been a hour since Ryū and May introduce them selfs and told of the apocalyptic hell they live in and the future of Fairy Tail and the rest of the world a idea came to a very board Natsu.

"Hey Ryū fight me I want to see how strong you are." Natsu said wanting to see how strong his son from the future was.

"Natsu I don't think that's a good idea." Erza said

"Why not Erza you don't want to see how string our son is?" Natsu asked not seeing the problem

"Well..." Erza said as she trailed of

"Why not mom you scared I'm stronger than you." Ryū said with a cocky grin

"Fine go ahead and fight but Ryū you and I are fighting after you fight your father." Erza said not wanting to lose to her son from the future

"Yes come on dad let's go find some were to fight come on Lucky." Ryū said as he jump up from the bed he was sitting and ran out the door with Natsu his exceed flying right behind

Hell yay come on Happy lets go." Natsu said as he followed his future son

"Aye sir." Happy and Lucky said as they followed there partners

"Guys wait up." Erza said as she chased her son and her crush

"We should probably follow them to make sure they don't destroy every thing." Lucy sighed as she got up and went to follow Natsu and co

"I wonder how strong Ryū is?" Wendy wondered as also stood up

"Ryū is really strong but he not as strong as his sister." May said as she walked up next to her mother she had got her close back in between chapters just in case you were wondering

"How strong is his sister?" Wendy asked her daughter

"Um I don't know I just know Novas super strong." May said

"Aye when ever Ryū fights his sister he always gets beat into the ground." Mari said from on top of Mays head

"Come on mom let's go watch." May said as she grab Wendy's hand and went to follow Lucy

"Um o-ok." Wendy said as her daughter dragged her

The Beach Behind The Guild Hall

Natsu and Ryū were a good 10 feet away from each other ready to fight Erza was standing of to the side with happy on her right shoulder and lucky on her left shoulder then every one from the infirmary walked up

"Now that every ones here let's give them a good show a dad?" Ryū asked

"Yay lets give'em a good show." Natsu said as he started to release his magic power as flames started started to come of his body Ryū did the same thing just he had lightning circle him as the flames flicker of his body

"Let's go dad!" Ryū yelled as he charged at his father and engulfed his right fist in fire clocked in lightning

"Hehe I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he charged at his son as he lit his left hand on fire

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's!**" Ryū said he cocked back his right arm

"**Fire Dragon's!**" Natsu yelled as he cocked back his left arm

"**Iron Fist**!" Father and son yelled in unison as they brought there fist collided Ryū right fist met Natsu left fist in a stale mate

"RAAAAAAAAAH" They both said as they tried to overpower one another and they released two dragons made of fire one covered in lightning from there body the dragons butted head as there creators were dead even.

Then father and son hit each other in the face with there free hand the both jump back after the they punched each other in the face as Ryū was in the air he went to draw his sword with his right hand

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's Slash!**" Ryū yelled as he slashed his sword down and sent a wave of fire cloaked in lightning at Natsu as they land Natsu side steps to his right and dodges the slash attack and charges at Ryū. Ryū lands ands sends several more **slashes** at Natsu he dodges them Natsu throws a right punch at Ryū but Ryū blockers it with the flat side of his blade he then throws Natsu of by swing the blade sending Natsu back

"**Fire Dragon's ****Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu yelled as he jumped up and charged a fire ball in his hand and brought it down on Ryū. Ryū just smirked as the fire ball hit him and engulfed him in a blazing inferno then they saw Ryū swallow the whole fire ball

"Thanks for the meal dad now I got a real fire in my belly!" Ryū thank his father for the meal as he wiped his mouth with his left hand

"Should have figured." Natsu sighed to him self

"**Lightning Flame Dragon's ****Heavenward Halberd****!**" Ryū yelled as he jumped in the air and sheathed his sword formed a Halberd of fire cloaked in lightning in between his hands and threw it at Natsu with his right hand. Natsu jump back to dodged the halberd when the halberd hit the ground it exploded and kicked up a giant cloud of sand and dust

"**Fire Dragon's Talon!**" Natsu yelled as he exploded from the cloud of dust and sand with his right foot on fire and spun forward and axel kicked Ryū in the head sending the boy from the future to the beach

"Y-Your so strong...dad i never...thought that we would be this even." Ryū said as he tried to get up he was on his hands and knees as Natsu landed right in front of him

"I know your holding back but so am I." Natsu stated as he looked down at his son from the future

"Heh I figured you would notice **LIGHTING FLAME DRAGONS FIRING HAMMER!**" Ryū yelled as he uppercutted Natsu with his right fist as he did caused a explosion from his attack Natsu was sent up and out of the explosion cloud Natsu back flipped and in mid air and landed crouch while he dragged his right hand in the sand so he would stop moving back

"That was a nice attack." Natsu said as rubbed his jaw with his left hand as he complemented his son the black cloud from the explosion disappeared and he saw Ryū panting a little

"Thanks I put all the power I had left into that attack hoping it would knock your ass out." Ryū said as he drew his sword

"Oh I'm not even close to being done yet." Natsu said as he stood up

"Good because I don't intend to go down so easy." Ryū said as he grip his sword tight with his right hand

"**Requip! ****Heaven's Wheel Armor! Blumenblatt!**" Both dragon slayers heard a familiar voice say the Ryū looked to his right and Natsu to his left the both saw Erza in her heavens wheel armor and many swords coming at them

"Mom/Erza! Shit Swords!" Ryu and Natsu said at the same time as they saw a mass amount of swords come at them Natsu jumped around the swords heading towards him while Ryū slashed the swords coming at him. Erza then charged at Ryū from the air Ryū jumped back grabbing one of the swords that he deflected so he could be on some what of the same turns as Erza he didn't know how good his mother was with swords right now but he figured she was still better then him

"So you couldn't resist any longer huh mom?" Ryū asked as he locked swords with his mother

"Your right I couldn't!" Erza said as she anwsered her son and went in a frenzy of slash that Ryū met slash for slash but Erza was driving him back

"Your good who taught you how to use a sword." Erza complemented her son on his sword play as the locked swords again

"Well I was taught by the best." Ryū said as he threw of his mother pushing her back he charged at her.

"Oh and who would that be?" Erza asked as they were in a frenzy of sword slashes

"Who do you think it was you mom you taught me how to use my sword." Ryū said as they locked swords again with Erza back to the water and Ryū's back to the rest of the beach

"Should have figured." Erza said as neither one of them was giving a inch between there swords but Erza had a advantage Ryū was tired from his fight with his father while Erza just started to fight

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!**" Ryū and Erza heard Natsu yelled they looked over Ryū to his right and Erza to her left saw Natsu a little bit above theme holding a giant fire ball covered in lightning above his head as he brought it down on them

"**Requip!**" Erza yelled as she changed into her flight armor to move out the way as Natsu brought down his attack while Ryū sat there letting the attack hit him head on. Natsu jump back from his attack as he saw the electrified inferno being suck downed by his son

"Was that attack meant for mom?" Ryū question as he wiped his mouth

"Yes it was!" Natsu said as he turned around and hit Erza with a **Lightning Flame Dragons Crushing Fang** sending her fling back as Erza landed Natsu smirked at her Erza was surprised that Natsu was able to track her movements but she then smirked at him knowing this was going to be a good fight

"It's been awhile since we last fought Erza!?" Natsu said readying his next attack

"Yes it has!" Erza said as she and Natsu disappeared Erza in a burst of speed and Natsu in a burst of lightning Ryū and the spectators of the battle lost track the pinkette and the red head

"**SONIC CLAW!**"

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS IRON FIST**!" Ryū heard his parent say as they appeared behind in front and behind him Natsu was in front of him and Erza was behind him. Natsu drove his fist in Ryū's stomach and two cuts appeared on both sides of his chest and sent towards Ryū towards Erza

"**Requip** **Purgatory Armor!**" Erza yelled as she turn around and swung her giant spiked mace into Ryū back sending him back towards Natsu Ryū was about to lose consciousness but right before he did he had one last ace in the whole.

"**LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS DRAGON TWISTER!**" Ryū yelled as he spuns with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado of lightning and fire that both slashes and blew away but Natsu just ate what came at him and Erza requiped into her Adamantine armor and blocked the twister Natsu caught Ryū as he flew towards him. When Natsu caught Ryū he was asleep so Natsu walked over to the specters and gave him.

"Natsu do you still want to continue?" Erza asked as she watched Natsu put Ryū down

"Hell ya! What made you think I was done!?" Natsu yelled/asked as he walked back to were he was in front of Erza

"No I didn't I had to ask just in case I got some miracle and you said let's stop but I should have figured you say yes." Erza answered as she got ready for natsu

"Oh and Erza you better break your stronger armors or your never going to beat me while using your weaker armors!" Natsu taunted while he waved his right hand back and forth in a taunting motion

"Ok Natsu I will grant you your wish. **Requip! ****Armadura Fairy!**" Erza yelled as she bathed her self in a yellow light blinding Natsu momentarily when the light died down Natsu saw Erza wearing one of her strongest armors Armadura Fairy

"Finally a challenge!" Natsu smirked as he taunted the Fairy queen more earning a tick mark from Erza

"Will see about that I'll make you eat your words!" Erza yelled as Natsu got to her she charged all her remaining magic into her swords "**Fairy Piercing Sword**"Titania rushed towards her rival just like she done it against her Edolas counterpart.

"**Revised** **Dragon Slayers Secret Art Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!**" Natsu yelled swing his arms around and create huge vortex of flame and lightning and released this energy against Erza.

Their spells collided, producing immensely powerful explosion, even more powerful than the one what shattered entire Extalia. Gray created a shield of ice to protect guild members from shockwave.

"Damn I didn't think Natsu could go toe to toe with Erza." Gray said as he realized just how far behind his rival he really was

"The boy has improved i will give him that but we have not seen the out come of the power struggle." Makarov said as he watched two of his best brats go at it with a shit eating grin

"Yea I'm imprest at how strong Natsu has become but I was surprised at how strong Ryū was he was even with Natsu untill Natsu broke out his twin element mode and even held his own against Erza in a sword fight." Mira said as she held Ryū's head in her lap as Wendy and May healed him

"Yep I like I said Ryū is strong but uncle Natsu and aunt Erza are still stronger than him." May said

"Aye." Lucky said agreeing with May

"Yes they both have are strong but let's be quite its starting again." Makarov said as the dust settled when the dust was gone they say Erza with a bunch of bruises and burns and only in a dark purple bikini top and has a short, pinkish white skirt on and her left gauntlet on still while Natsu was covered in small cuts his clothes were pretty much he was only in his white pants and waist coat which were tatterd at the bottom while his one sleeved jacked was completely gone but some how his scarf some how survived the ordeal with out a scratch or cut on it both them were breathing heavily

The beach they were fighting on was almost completely gone some parts turn into glass from the extreme heat while most of it was black

"Had...a...enough...yet Erza?" Natsu asked between his panting

"Not...even...closes." Erza smirked threw her panting

"There gonna keep going!" Lucy exclamied

"Good I was hopping you weren't done **SECOUND ORIGIN RELEASE**!" Natsu yelled as he switched his advanced modes "**Flame Dragon God Mode!**" Natsu yelled as he was now covered in two types of fire the black flame that could slay a god and the orange flames that could slay a dragon. Every one that was watching eyes widened as they saw Natsu's new mode

'_So he can harness the power of those flames?_' Makarov questioned him sled in thought

"Wendy aren't those the same flames from the god slayer from grimoire heart?" Gray question the sky maiden

"Yes they are." Wendy answered the ice mage

'_Well shit it looked like I'm going to have to use the Nakagami Armor after all I can't believe you've pushed me this far Natsu._' Erza thought to her self with a smile

"**Second Origin Release! Requip The Knight: Nakagami Armor!**" Erza yelled as she requip end into another one of her strongest Armors

"Wow that's new what does that armor do." Natsu said as he looked over Nakagami Armor

"Oh that's right you didn't see me use this in the grand magic games so let me tell you what kind of power this armor has." Erza said as she twirled the large halberd around her self

"Yea so what kind of power does that armor have?" Natsu asked as he ready himself

"This armor requires a insane amount of magic energy, so no one could wear it. However, one who _can_ wear it may break the very Laws of Magic with there invincible sword!" Erza said as she ready herself

"The Laws of Magic you say?" asked Natsu. "Erza, this is what I like about you, you always have a trump card in your sleeve. But what make you think what I am already run out of cards?" Air, no, space itself started to twist around him. Erza also blushed a little at Natsy complement

"AAAAAAARRRRR!" Natsu let out a thundering roar. As the flames around him formed a black and oranges roaring dragon above him as scales formed on his fore arms and above and under his eyes he had entered Dragon Force

"It could break the Laws of Magic of humans. Let's see how it will handle the magic of Dragon god!"

Erza's thoughts started to become fuzzy _'Funny… I am fought with full force, used _everything_ I have, yet he still able to keep up with me._' Erza stood still by looking at ranging inferno coming off her rival. She ran out of thoughts, only thing she knew what this attack will be the last. No matter who will win their fight will be over. And she promised her self she would tell Natsu how she felt after this

"Let's end this then!" shouted she "**Nakagami Starlight**!"**  
**

"Agreed!" The dragon slayer answered "**Dragon God Slayer Secret Art ****Hidden Fire Form Crimson Lotus Heaven's Phoenix ****B****lade**!"**  
**

They rushed to each other with their most powerful spells. Gray raised his ice shield again to protect guild members from inevitable shockwave

Everything happened like in slow motion. Erza already could feel terrifying magic energy from Natsu. She prepared to impact, and when… Looks like Natsu was right even Nakagami Armor can't slice high-grade magic, its effect could be distorted. Instead of impact Erza simply passed through Natsu.

After they passed threw each other Natsu and Erza rammed into the obliterated beach behind each other causing a big explosion kicking up a lot of dust once the dust settled both Natsu and Erza were knocked out

"It's finally over." Makarov said as he walked over to Natsu and Erza and picked them up with two giant hands and picked them up and walked back to the guild every one stated leave but Gray and Juvia

"Darling what's wrong?" Juvia asked Gray while Gray looked at the ocean

"I have a lot of catching up to do Juvia will you help me?" Gray asked turning to face Juvia holding out his right hand Juvia blushed at Grays offer

"I will." Juvia said taking Grays hand

* * *

**_Omake:_**

A chibi Lucy and Ryū stood infront of the request board

Lucy(Curious): So Ryū what's Nova like?

Ryū: Well Nova is well like you and dad a lot I guess.

Lucy(Confused): What do you mean?

Ryū: Nova acts like Dad but she has your reason.

Lucy:(Getting it) Oh I get it so do you know when she is getting here

Ryu&Nova: Next time on **The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel **Nova Dragneel

* * *

**WELL DONE WITH THE THIRD CHAPTER HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE FIGHT A COUPLE PARTS OF THE ENDING WAS STOLE FROM ONE HALFS LOVE TENSION I WAS HOPPING TO DO A LITTLE FAIMLY BONDING FOR THE ONLY WAY I WOULD COULD THINK THE DRAGNEEL FAMILY COULD BOND WELL REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN SINGING OFF SAYŌNARA**


	4. Nova Dragneel

**The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel**

Chapter 4: Nova Dragneel

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"**_Dragons/monsters talking_**"

'**Dragons/monsters thinking**'

"**Attacks/technique**"

**I would Like to thank najmixvx56,ValinNigth,Natsu is Awesome,Wacko12, 2,thejakester319,Abbyren1516,sashaXmafuyuFOREVER for review I really didn't have hope for this one but thanks to you guys I do ;)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail at all sadly but Fairy Tail is owned by every one that has rights to it**

* * *

_Magnolia July 10th X791 11:00 am_

"So this magnolia before the apocalypse happened huh it's nice." A pink haired girl said as she walked the busy streets of magnolia with her arms behind her head this girl has black eyes with shoulder length black hair and looks exactly like Lucy but a little bit older and a little taller she is wearing Natus one sleeved jacket but its open and stops right in the middle of her stomach Every thing else she is wearing is Lucy's time skip outfit and her hair is in a pony tail

"Now wear is Fairy Tail I need to see if anyone else made it I hope Ryū's ok he and May were the last ones left." The pink hair girl said as she wasn't paying attention and bumped into some one and fell on her ass

"Watch wear your going." The pink haired girl and the guy she bump into yelled at each other as she got up she then finally saw the guy she bumped into he had blond hair and was wearing a black coat with gray fur trimming under the coat he had on a wide collared purple shirt with bluish black pants, held up by a reddish belt and black dress shoes and she recognized his face but his eyes and hair

"Lucy."

"Hiruzen." They both said in disbelieve

"My names not Lucy it's Nova." The pink haired girl said know as Nova

"And my names not Hiruzen it's Laxus." The blond haired guy said know as Laxus

"Your Laxus wow Hiruzen Looks exactly like you except for the hair thought." Nova said with wide eyes

"What the hell are you talking about?" Laxus asked

"Nothing never mind but have you seen a kid around my age with spiky red hair and a little girl with purple hair any wear around hear?" Nova asked if your wondering why she asked for Ryū and May before any one else is she could smell him granted it may have been a few days old but she could never forget the smell of her family

"Yea I have there at my guild but what do you want with them?" Laxus asked

"The redheads my brother and the little girl's a friend of mine please take me to them we got separated."

"Fine follow me." Laxus said as he eyed the girl suspiciously and turned around to walk towards the guild

"Really thank you." Nova said with joy

'_She looks like Lucy but a few years older that's not the only difference her hair and eyes are different there Natsu's but she seems to not act like Lucy and she seems to have more magic than Lucy to from what I can sense but she seems not to be a threat._' Laxus thought as he walked towards fairy tail

'_So this Hiruzens dad i can't believe how much they look alike but he seems cautious of me because I look like my biological mom but I can't really blame him though I would be cautious to if I saw some who looked like one my friends but had some changes to them_.' Nova thought as she followed Laxus

_Fairy Tail __July 10th X791 11:00 am_

"So how is the Dragneel family doing?" Mira asked Wendy and May with Mari on mays head as they sat at the bar

"There doing fine they were just really tried nothing major." Wendy said and May nod in agreement

"Thats good." Mira said as she gave Wendy and May some lemonade

"Aunt Erza's is the only one in there who's not sprawled across the bed with snot bubble coming out her nose." May said which made Mira giggle

"I guess you could say like father like son to that." Mira said as she got her self a drink then the guild doors open

"Good morning Laxus." Mira greeted

"Hey I have some one here to see who wants to meet the spiky red head kid and that purple haired girl there." Laxus said pointing to at May

"Ok well who is it?" Mirajane asked

"That would be me." Nova said steeping out from behind Laxus

"NOVA!" May and Mari yelled in joy as she jumped out off her bar stool and ran up and gave her a massive bear hug

"Hey guys." Nova said as she hugged May and Mari back

"Your Nova wow Ryū wasn't kidding when he said you looked exactly like your mother." Mirajane said as she blinked a couple of times as she looked at Nova

"Ok Mira can you tell me what the hell's going on?" Laxus asked Mira

"Ok do you want the short version or the long version?" Mirajane asked

"The short version." Laxus said

"Ok here it is in about 2 years a army of 10,000 dragons are coming to destroy the world you and the 6 other dragon slayers kill 4,000 of them but you and Sting die covering every one else then a lot of people die and the next generation of fairy tail are coming to change that and there putting there very existence on the line to stop the dragons from coming." Mirajane explained

"So those 3 are from that future?" Laxus asked taken back by what he just heard

"Yes and the long version is worse." Mirajane said

"So how the hell are we going to change it?" Laxus asked

"That's what were here to do." Nova said as her and Mays reunion hug was over

"Aye." Mari and May said

"So Ryū told you guys?" Nova asked

"Yep." Mira said

"So is my real mom here?" Nova asked May

"Yep she's in the infamy watching over the res of your family." May answered

"Why are they infirmary?" Nova asked with worry

"They all fought yesterday." Mari said

"Oh that explains it." Nova said

"Who do you mean by real mom?" Laxus asked

"Oh um I mean Lucy She died when I was 3 and so Erza raised me and I call her mom so that's why I said real mom." Nova explained

"Oh ok." Laxus shrugged

"Mirajane can you get me some lemonade please." Lucy said as she waled down the stairs

"Sure thing Lucy oh and we have some one special here to see you." Mirajane said as she went into the kitchen to get more lemonade

"Really who..." Lucy trailed off when she saw Nova

"Hi mom."

_Hell's Island July 10th X813_

"Why won't you help me Natsu?" Zeref questioned the chained up Natsu they were in the dungeon in the old Tartarus castle on the Cube/Hell's Island

"I will not help you destroy the humanity." Natsu said weakly

"Awahahahahawhahahahah!" Zeref laughed.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked

"I don't want to destroy humanity I want to unify it." Zeref said

"W-What?" Natsu said in disbelief

"Yes hard to belief I know but if you look back history what can you tell me what has happen the most out of all things on this planet Natsu?" Zeref asked

"No." Natsu said not knowing

"War."

"War?"

"Yes war is what happens the most because we human are meant for war you can look back in all of history and the one thing that comes from us in the 800 years of recorded history war has happen even in prerecord history war plages this planet." Zeref explained

"That's impossible humans have only been on this planet for 800 years!" Natsu exclamied

"Wrong modern Humans have been on this planet for over 200,000 Years the reason this is not widely known today the reason is because of war destroy all record or they were just lost to pages of history." Zeref said

"What are you trying to tell me?" Natsu asked realizing that Zeref was right

"I'm trying to tell you that we humans love the idea of war because we love to fight we were meant to fight to test are abilities in battle to show our superiority the list goes on and can not tell me humans love to fight because its true you are a fine example of that my son." Zeref said

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked

"Before I started the grand magic world you loved to fight to always test your a lotus it didn't matter how long the fight was it could of been seconds minutes hours days weeks months or even years you would have loved it either way as long as you got to fight you can not tell me I'm wrong." Zeref told his son

"Your right it didn't matter how long the fight was along as I got to fight it didn't matter to me." Natsu said as he hug his head in shame

"Do you see now how blood thirsty the human race is?" Zeref asked Natsu didn't answers.

"Natsu let me tell you something have you ever wonder why humans couldn't just get along and come together instead of just slaughtering each other before this?" Zeref question his son

"No never have." Natsu said

"It's because humanity need a enemy great than it's self to come together becaues of it doesn't we will just kill are selfs I have provide that enemy." Zeref said

"But have to high of a price!" Natsu yelled

"So what if less than 10% of the human race is left didn't happen know then eventually this planet would have become over run." Zeref said

"Hehe then we look to the stars I once heard a old man tell me that we humans weren't meant to save the planet but to leave it but since we don't have that capability yet I would rather save the planet from you then let die like this and Zeref you can not stop it those kids would rather not have a chance at existing then let this apocalypse ever happen!" Natsu said with with his toothy grin While Zeref glared at him

"Either command the dragons to continue there siege on the planet or my demons will." Zeref order

"Never!" Natsu said as he glared back at Zeref

"Then my demons will destroy what's left of humanity." Zeref said coldly as he turned to walk out of Natsu cell

"Heh Zeref your demons can't destroy what's left of humanity without the dragons because they will never find the last city's" Natsu said as they heard a giant explosion go off and shake the dungeon.

"What the hell was that?!" Zeref questioned

"The Dragons have come for there king."

* * *

**OMAKE**

A chibi Nova and Natsu stood in front of the request board

Natsu(Looking Nova over): So your mine and Lucy daughter huh Ryū was right you do look exactly like Lucy well at least I know I have a beautiful daughter.

Nova(Blushing a little bit): Thank you dad

Natsu(Happy): Your welcome

Nova(Curious): So if you think I'm beautiful then does that mean you think Mom is beautiful?

Natsu(Flustered): I um uh um.

Nova(Smirking): Knew it.

Natsu&Nova: Next time on **The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel **The Dragon's Assault On Hell

Natsu(Embarrassed): Oh shut up!

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THE FOURTH CHAPTER WITH A DOUBLE CLIFFHANGER BITCHES I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT I WANTED TO PUT SOME STUFF IN FROM THE FUTURE LIKE I DID WITH STUFF FROM THE PRESENT IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN IF DONT THEN JUST THINK OF THIS AS RAMBLING SO YA ANY WAY HAVE ANY OF YOU GUYS READ FAIRY TAIL ZERO YET I JUST READ IT IT WAS AWESOME SO I SUGGEST YOU GO READ AND STUFF BUT FOR NOW JUST REVIEW FAV AND FOLLOW ULTIMATE PENGUIN SIGNING OFF SYŌNARA AND ALSO GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER SHIT IF YOU HAVENT DONE SO ALREADY**


	5. The Dragon's Assault On Hell

**The Young Man From The Future Ryū Dragneel**

Chapter 5: The Dragon's Assault On Hell

"Talking"

"Thinking"

"**_Dragons/monsters talking_**"

'**Dragons/monsters thinking**'

"**Attacks/technique**"

**I don't own Fairy Tail at all sadly but Fairy Tail is owned by every one that has rights to it**

* * *

_Hell's Island July 10th X813_

"The Dragons have come for there king." Natsu said with a shit eating smirk

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Zeref yelled at his son as his eyes turned red

"Go find out for yourself if these explosion aren't enough proof for you go look out side." Natsu said with the shit eating smirk still on his face

"Fine." Zeref huffed as he turned around but then he hit Natsu in the gut knocking him out and then Zeref walked out the cell then he saw one of his female demons gaurds running down the cell block

"You guard what the hell's going on?!" Zeref asked the guard

"Oh my lord the dragons have attack." The female guard said as she kneeled

"What." Zeref said in disbelief as Natsu was right

"I'm sorry my lord but I have to get to my post!" The female guard said as she quickly stood up and ran down the hall as more explosions went off

"Damn those over grown lizards." Zeref snarled as he tighten his right fist in rage then the black mage heard three people call out a attack

"**White Shadow Dragons!**"

"**Poison Sky Dragons!**"

"**Iron Shadow Dragons!**"

"**ROAR**!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Zeref yelled as he turned around and saw a giant torrent ripping threw the hallway made of shadow,light,iron,poison,and wind coming at him the torrent was to quick for him to raise a shield to protect him self from the torrent so it hit him and sent him flying out of the dungen and on to the battlefield.

The three people that sent Zeref flying were Rogue,Wendy,and Gajeel. Rouge looked completely different from his present self his hair is now much longer than before, being tied in a high ponytail that reaches midway down his back. Additionally, rather than being completely black, his hair is now black on the right, and a much lighter color on the left. However, Rogue still retains his signature bangs, which are brushed over to the right side of his face, obscuring the majority of it from view. Rogue's face, however, has received the most notable changes; his right eye is now missing, being instead replaced by a long, jagged scar that extends over the bridge of his nose, and a sharp, curved tattoo around his left eye. He was wearing a trench coat underneath a long white cape. The coat is fastened by three buttons on either side and a white belt with a silver buckle around the waist. Its shoulders are clasped to its neck, and the inside of the collar features a rectangular sigil on either white combat boots. On his back he has two giant perpendicular scars running down his back from his shoulders all the way to his ass

Wendy is now a young woman with ample breasts(she got her wish)and short chin length blue hair. She was wearing a cherry red leather jacket under the jacket was a black tank top,blue skinny jeans with black high healed knee length's boots. On Wendy's stomach there's a long diagonal scar going from right under her right breast to the left side of her hip covering most of her lower torso.

Gajeel is relatively the same to his present self but he now has a scar going down the left side of his face going over his left eye making him blind in that eye he wears a eyepatch over his left eye for clothes he was wearing a high collar studded brown sleeveless shirt with two shoulder pads on both of his shoulders white paints shoved in brown knee high studded boots he is also missing his left forearm from right above his elbow.

"Find Salamander!" Gajeel ordered as the other two Dragon Slayers nodded and went searching every sell that they ripped the doors off with there roar

"Any one find him yet?" Rogue asked as after a good ten minutes of searching some cells

"Nope." Wendy said as she walked out of another cell she then walked in to a different cell

"Nothin yet." Gajeel said as he did the same as Wendy

"Guys I found him!" Wendy yelled and Gajeel and Rogue came running in to the cell Wendy was in to see a knocked out Natsu hanging by his wrist only in black pants and a open black jacket his torso was riddle with scars from battles with the dragons

"Let's get him down!" Wendy said

"Right." The two older Dragon Slayers said

_Fairy Tail July 10th X791 11:00 am_

"Hi Mom." Nova said shyly as she looked at her biological mother while Lucy stared at Nova with wide eyes

"Its like looking at a mirror." Lucy said with a weak smile

"Well despite the hair,eyes,age,and magic power than ya you could say that." Nova said with a Dragneel toothy grin

"You are my and Natsu daughter." Lucy stated as she saw Natsu in the grin

"Yep so you're my real mom." Nova said as she walked up to Lucy and looked her up and down.

"Yea I guess and what do you mean by real mom?" Lucy asked while looking Nova up and down

"Well since you died when I was 3 you didn't raise me Erza did so I call her mom." Nova explained

"Oh ok." Lucy said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Look I'm sorry-"

"No I-I-I get I would do it to." Lucy said sheepishly looking at the ground then she was hugged tightly Lucy looked up and saw Nova who had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You may have not raised me but i still missed you." Nova said as she let her tears fall and hugged her biological mother tightly while Lucy did the same and rub her daughter from the futures back soothingly

"Thank you." Lucy said with a genuine smile

"For what?" Nova question

"For saying that you have missed my future self that means you still see her as your mother." Lucy explained

"Oh ok." Nova said chipperly then her stomach grumbled

"Can I get some food please?" Nova asked as she grabbed her stomach

"So your the next one to get here." They all heard some one say then they all looked at the stairs and saw Ryū standing there in a white shirt and baggy teal pants

"Ryū!" Nova yelled and ran at her brother hugging him

"Hey Nova."

_Hell's Island July 10th X813_

"Thanks for the rescue guys." Natsu said as he and the other 3 dragons slayers ran threw out the hole they made with there roar.

"No problem." Wendy and Rogue said while Gajeel had something on his mind

"Natsu." Gajeel with dead seriousness in his voice as he called to the new dragon king in front of him

"Yea Gajeel?" Natsu said over his shoulder.

"Did you really kill Ancologia and become the new Dragon King?" Gajeel asked

"Yea I did I avenged everyone including Levy and Lucy and yes I'm the new dragon king." Natsu said Wendy and Rogue stayed quite knowing this was a personal matter for both Natsu and Gajeel

"Did you make the over grown lizard suffer?" Gajeel asked with clear venom in his voice

"As much as I could." Natsu answered

"Good." Gajeel said then all of a sudden a explosion went off and all four Dragon Slayers jump back so they wouldn't get hit and all four them landed in a crouched position.

"What the hell was that?" Rogue asked as he and the other Dragon Slayers got up from there crouched positions on the floor.

"I don't know but something coming." Natsu answered

"Look some ones coming threw the smoke." Wendy said pointing at the outline of the person in the smoke

"It can't be." Gajeel said as the person walked out of the smoke

"It's impossible we watched him die." Rogue added as he the person's face was revealed

"How is he alive." Wendy added with fear

"Laxus." Was all Natsu could stay looking at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. It was true Laxus was standing right I front of them in a black military like uniform every thing was the same about him from before he died except for his eyes they were black not his iris the sclera part or the white part of his eye. Then one more person came out from the smoke it was another blond but he was a lot younger then Laxus

"Sting." Rogue said in disbelief with wide eyes as sting walked out with his arms behind his head. he was in the same uniform as Laxus and his eyes were also black like Laxus's. Then a third person walked out of the smoke with crimson red hair.

"Cobra." Wendy said in disbelief and fear with wide eyes she had watched him die protecting her Kinana and Edward. Cobra walked out with his hands in his pockets wearing the same uniform as the first two and his eyes were also the same as the first two. Then a fourth person walked out with sapphire blue hair

"Jellal." Natsu said in disbelief with wide eyes as the blue haired man with the maroon tattoo on the right side of his face walk up and stand next to the other 3 men they new that had died he was wearing the same uniform and his eyes were also the same as the other 3. Then a smaller person came out of the smoke also with blue hair

"L-Levy." Gajeel said in disbelief and fear with a wide right eye he was scared because he watched her die protecting him and there kids from a dragon 2 years ago when she died Gajeel lost his left forearm but that's nots what's frightening him Levy had 3 scars across her face when she died but now those scars were completely gone she also was wearing the military like uniform and her eyes were the same as others that walked out of the smoke then another person walked out of the smoke(this the last person I promise) the person was a little bit taller than Levy.

"L-Lucy h-h-how?" Natsu asked with wide eyes he now was in the same situation as Gajeel. Despite Natsu love for Erza deep down he still loved Lucy all the same like how he knew Erza deep down still loved Jellal. Lucy was wearing the same uniform and her eyes where black like the other five. All six of the supposably dead people were standing in a line with a emotionless gaze

"Die." Lucy said emotionlessly as she charged forward at Natsu with a flaming fist

_Fairy Tail July 10th X791 11:20 am_

"Your stomach is still bottomless as ever I see." Ryū said as he sat next to his sister at the bar as she devoured a mountain of food Nova tried to say something with food in her mouth then Ryū hit her in the back of the head

"Don't speak with your mouthful!" Ryū glared and lectured his big sister

"Yes sir." Nova said sheepishly as she looked down and swallowed her food

"Wow Nova's more like Natsu than I thought she was." Lucy said

"And Ryū is more like Erza than I thought." Mirajane said handing Lucy a strawberry shake

"Thnak you Mira." Lucy thank the silver haired barmaid

"Your welcome." Mira said in return

"Mira can I get some strawberry cheesecake?" Ryū asked

"Sure thing coming right up." Mira said and left to the kitchen to make Ryū his cake

"So how long have you guys been here?" Nova asked after finishing her mountain of food

"Um I don't know. May how long have we been here." Ryū asked the purple haired little girl

"We have been here for 3 days." May answered

"Really it seems like it was shorter." Ryū wondered

"Well we were asleep for 2 days and you just woke up." May said

"Oh ok." Ryū shrugged

_Fairy Tail Infirmary 10th X791 11:20 am_

Erza was starting to wake up she open her eyes and was blinded by the lights on in the infirmary she moved her right hand over her eyes to block the light she let her eyes a just to the light when her eyes adjusted she sat up in her bed and looked around and saw Natsu sprawled across his bed with a snot bubble comically coming out of his nose she had to stifle a giggle because of the way Natsu was sleeping with all of the bandages he had on

"I wish it was easier to tell you how I fell." Erza said quietly so she would not wake Natsu up

"I wonder if Ryū would have been born if the dragons didn't attack?" Erza asked herself starting to walk down the path to depression

"From what Ryū told us the only reason he was born was because Lucy died I don't want to her to die but I want to be with Natsu." Told her self she had fallen for the pink haired idiot after they got back from tenro island.

"I hope you wake up soon Natsu I want to tell you how I feel so wake up soon idiot."

* * *

A chibi Ryū and Erza stood in front of the request board.

Ryū(Curious): So mom have you told dad yet?.

Erza(Confused): Have I told your father what Ryū?.

Ryū(Deadpanned): Your feelings for him duh.

Erza(Blushing Furiously/Flusterd): N-N-Not y-y-yet and h-how d-do y-you know?.

Ryū(Straight face): You told me.

Ryū&Erza next time on The Young man From The Future Ryū Dragneel Feeling's.

Erza(Flusterd): NO I DIDNT!

Ryū(Realization): Oh yea your future self told me.

* * *

**And done with the this chapter chapter five hope i have peaked your interest and don't worry Naza fans there will be Naza next chapter for sure so don't worry and please tell me I'm not the only that loved what happen with Gajeel and Levy in the latest chapter please tell me there kiss was real and my mind wasn't playing tricks on me please tell it real even though I know it real please tell me it was real but any way Drop me a review a fav a follow and make sure to check out my other shit mean fics so any way**

**(put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

**ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


End file.
